


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by Kitten (guilty_dragons)



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilty_dragons/pseuds/Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss has a brief moment of weakness and when she's done she realizes that she can have everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally done for #creativeformonty on tumblr.

The door closed with a hollow sound behind her. The silence deafening as she sunk to the floor. It was silly how the noise seemed to comfort her now. Her head fell forward as silent tears began falling. Every part of her life had been structured. Who she should hang out with which explains why she’s so hesitant to accept Ruby, Yang, and Blake as friends. She’s afraid they’d be taken from her. Simply because they’re a distraction she didn’t need. Another thing that was decided was what she would become. The heiress would take over her company, but being a huntress was also what she wanted. Why couldn’t she have both? She knew it was coming. The ultimatum one or the other. It’s why she strove to be perfect. It’s why the pressure was getting to her, and she was crying inside a closet of all things. One of the final things that were always decided for her was who she should date. She’d had parades of boys put in front of her chosen by her father. The perfect match according to him. They certainly weren’t the perfect match. It was why she liked Neptune. He wasn’t chosen for her. She’d made that choice. She’d chosen to like him. Her father had not one say in her like of him, and she liked that. She sniffed once dragging her hands across her cheeks gathering the tears away from her face as her head lifted. She was Weiss Schnee, and Schnees don’t cry in closets over things that can’t be changed. While things were uncertain she was not alone. She had friends now people she could trust. She stood her spine straightening as her shoulders went back in determination. Her head lifted just slightly as all her pride came back. She had people to relay on finally. People that would always have her back. As she left that closet she smiled. A small smile. She would make her own choices, and no one could stop her. She was strong and strengthened every day by her friends. She was a Huntress and an Heiress two sides of the same coin.


End file.
